Talk:Eternal Aura
holy shit does this recharge forms? :Oh shit, you may be right. Gonna test it in a minute. Spen 19:48, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :EDIT: The "disable" effect might counter it. Who knows. Spen 19:49, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Confirmed, recharges avatars, screen shot coming up in a second. Kamer ::Yes, I confirm too, it recharges avatars (tested with Avatar of Lyssa)...The avatar is castable directly when this enchantment ends.--Zoneg 19:59, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Jesus. I wouldn't think they would've done that. Let the farming builds roll. Spen 20:01, 15 June 2007 (CDT) This is the best thing that has ever happened to the dervish since it came out. It probably will get nerfed, but...man...now dervishes are as cool as I they should be XD~I lurk in the night, biding my time...the waffles will prevail! 20:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I almost GUARANTEE it was unintended... bet they change it... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 20:10, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::i agree it probably wasnt intended...but seriously, how could they NOT catch that one? i mean thats the FIRST thing i thought of when i read this skill -_- --Fatigue` ( talk / ) 20:15, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: Holy god, this is going to get nerfed hard and fast... Just never turn gw off, and they can't nerf it. :::::::This will be nerfed in no time... You can maintain any avatar forever with this. even grenth (though grenth and pve??) but still. This just made my mouth hang open. HOLY..... Kelvin Greyheart 20:41, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I don't see it being nerfed. The whole point of this skill is that you CAN recharge forms, otherwise it would suck. Nobody cares for balance in PvE, as long one's own preferred class doesn't seem to be too underpowered. I'm sure the monsters won't complain. DeepSearch 07:06, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Not Necessarily. Remember, it IS PvE only, so the balance happy PvP kids won't be seeing it. Ever.--Lavos 22:07, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I also don't think this skill will get nerfed. Browsing through the Dervish skills you'll see that this spell only really benefits the Avatars. All other skill have a long enough duration to be maintainable or have an already short recharge time. It's a good skill though, but without an avatar on my skillbar I wouldn't use it. Wesley 02:40, 17 June 2007 (CDT) uhhh anyone see some shadow form sins with this...unending shadow form lol :Uhhh, no, it only recharges Dervish skills. —Dr Ishmael 22:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) This skill is awesome since it recharges avatars, but sucks if it doesn't. There aren't any long recharge dervish skills (+30 to recycle) that would put this to good use. The holy damage is also beaten by a skill like Heart of Holy Flame. I'm sure you could find some skill combination but that would just make it "another skill" and not a "super PvE skill" like these are supposed to be. --Canukey 23:17, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Combine somehow with sand shards, extend enchantments, and shadow sanctuary? --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:12, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I doubt Anet made the ability to recharge forms unintentionally as they nerfed Necrosis on the exact same day, so they have been monitering these skills. I think this one is here to stay. Revert Somebody reverted my edit to the notes section, which said that it recharged avatar skills. This is definitely noteworthy, but I'm not breaking the revert policy. Spen 20:13, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :It's doing exactly what it says. There is nothing in the description to imply it wouldn't recharge forms. --Macros 20:14, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::It's conspicious, so it's reasonable to be added. -- Nova -- ( ) 21:02, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Bah, I'm gonna go ahead and add it. Spen 21:06, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, there is. Forms are DISABLED after use, normally skills that recharge other skills do NOT affect skills that are disabled. So the fact that this does goes against the norm. DKS01 21:18, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Umm... since when? Disabling is basically giving it a set (or added) recharge time that can't be changed by various things (SQ, EW, QZ, etc) --Gimmethegepgun 21:22, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Disabled has never meant they couldn't be recharged... someone seems to be mistaking some game mechanics. --Kale Ironfist 21:23, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Ok, let's put it this way--There has been significant confusion and discussion on the talk page to warrant mentioning, so as to prevent further confusion and discussion. Spen 21:24, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh, and DKS01, Flourish recharges attack skills disabled by Deadly Paradox, if you want another example of it happening. --85.18.14.39 08:36, 19 June 2007 (CDT) THIS IS ELONA!!! Does anyone else think that the Dervish in the skill icon looks like the masked Immortals from 300? -- Gordon Ecker 22:23, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Yeah they do look like it a little bit...it also looks kinda like Doctor Doom from Fantasitc 4 when he has his mask on--Bambeastie :Why do so many people think things in gw are a 300 reference? -.- --8765 02:11, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well they're called the Immortals and it is called Eternal Aura. I'm guessing either Doctor Doom, Immortals from 300 or Grenth, it looks like a skull or skull-shaped mask. -- Gordon Ecker 02:33, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Is looks nothing like the immortals. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 07:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Maybe it's just a picture of a random guy o_O? 67.167.55.69 16:19, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Progression Do we need data of this kind ? : Added rank 7 data Randomtime | Talk 03:39, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Thanks. No need to update the talk page as well. It was posted here first to see if anybody had other ideas. It seems that progression tables in the actual articles are well adopted by now. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 03:45, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Spiteful Spirit if this works, can you say pwnage? - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:44, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :too bad it says DERVISH skills. last i remmber SS is not a dervish skill. did they change it of something /scarcasam -unregestered user- (68.146.255.42 00:43, 16 June 2007 (CDT)) ::Hey jackass, you think maybe that's why he PUT A FRIGGIN LINE THROUGH IT and noted WRONG SKILL in the edit list? Next time maybe instead of trying to be sarcastic, you should try paying attention? DKS01 01:00, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::GW:NPA. Don't forget again. -Auron 02:19, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::You think I forgot it this time? Hardly, I simply didn't care. Guy was being insulting and rude to Skakid, I responded in kind. So it violated NPA, somehow I think I'll be able to cope. DKS01 02:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::GW:Don't Use Sarcasm isn't a policy, but GW:No Personal Attacks ''is. You can't get banned for being an asshat (usually), but you can get banned for calling somebody one. -Auron 03:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Something just seems wrong there. The guy who acts like an ass is fine, but the guy who tells him not to be one isn't. Odd, that. DKS01 03:17, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Quit dragging it on -_-... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:19, 16 June 2007 (CDT) non derv avatars? could this be used to sort of make non derv avatar users... use an avatar then this you get 9 seconds of avatar then another 10 then wait 10 seconds cast eternal again and wait another ten seconds and youve got another avatar... not very practical but maybe used for spikes. could also use enchant removal skills to bring this off. :Actually.. say avatar of balthazar at 80 seconds.. start it.. when it starts to bling, use this, and then shake it off, or just purely time it right... and ta-daaa... infinite avatar. :Oh God. Yes I think you could. If for some reason you were a mesmer and wanted an avatar you could arcane echo it too (eternal aura that is). There are probably some awful combinations but I can't be bothered to think of them right now. (86.149.96.101 05:21, 16 June 2007 (CDT)) Oh My god. I just had a REALLY smexy Idea involving Assasin Primary, AoBalth, this, and their new IAS skill.Hogie 10:06, 17 June 2007 (CDT) avatar recharges... "This skill recharges the avatar forms." - HOLY CRAP! --Grethort 07:05, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Avatar of Balthazar Droks Runner? Do you think Avatar of Balthazar is good enough to Droks run using this skill to keep it up indefinitely? Nope, VoS will always be better then AoB :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:11, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Incorrect. VoS is very very flimsy, and even before the buff, I preferred AoBalth for droks. Pious Restoration to strip the occasional snare is all you need. AoBalth runners have more defense and run faster naturally (thus saving energy for healing and pious resto); they were always *faster* than VoS runner (which is good for 80% of the run where hex snares don't exist, all you worry about is giants wanding and KD). Oh... and AoBalth runners don't worry about chilblains :P -Auron 02:47, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::Nah, they usually die halfway through. This is probably because AoB takes skill to use :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:49, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::Just use dwayna. Counters snares, and who cares about armor when you get healed running away with stances? VoS is still better though, you can get through some truly horrendous spawns once you learn how the AI behaves. Mel This and Critical Agility + Malicious Strike on a Mel derv. The damage, dear god the damage ... Reason.decrystallized 20:20, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Done it. Amazing to say the least... Gothica 20:11, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Meh Once I got over the giddy-happy-go-lucky-clicking-my-heals-together stage of being able to keep an avatar up permanently, I realized I was using two skill slots for a small gain. Now that armor cant stack above + 25 for multiple skills, balth has no purpose for me because for non elite i get 24 out of conviction instead of +64 with them both, dwayna is not worth it because I usually run VoS so hexes are not a concern, grenth is rarely useful in pve anyways (though killing those buggers with mist form and such is handy), and melandru just takes a HUGE chunk out of your energy regeneration. Lyssa is the only one I'm finding worth maintaining for long periods of time, but the bonus damage for skills is hard to get against the foes that it actually matters against, bosses. Most of the time I'm basically back to my heal party derv with arcane zeal, VoS , or Zealous Vow. Kelvin Greyheart 22:02, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Balthazar is probably the best to upkeep in PvE, as it would provide an additional 16 armor over your situation, as well as a permanent speed boost and best of all, permanent holy damage, meaning foes won't have resistance to it. --Kale Ironfist 22:20, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Its elite for 16 armor, and a speed boost. You rarely need a speed buff in pve, For one skill i get a little less armor, save an elite, and it doesnt take two skill slots. If I want the holy damage I can bring heart of holy flame, and still have my elite open for something like VoS. *shrugs* personal preference, I'm just saying I don't think avatars are all they are cracked up to be. Melandru is the only REALLY powerful one for pve but the upkeep cost is so much you have a hard time using other skills frequently. Kelvin Greyheart 11:22, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::I've been doing decent with Melandru/Wearying/Lyssa's Assault/Attacker's Insight/Twin Moon Strike/Heart Of Fury/Eternal Aura. Energy management isn't hard via Lyssa/Insight and Mysticism. You can go through HoF/EA pattern multiple times before it breaks up time wise. Fortunately, that is almost always when Melandru goes down. With a +20% Enchant Mod you can pretty much keep up HoF almost all the time, removing Eternal via Twin whenever necessary. Gothica 16:00, 18 June 2007 (CDT)